unforgotten memories of you
by kairi-2005
Summary: what happens to sora,riku and kairi seven years after kingdomhearts. {you probably won't understand this whole story unless you have played and understand kingdomhearts and final fantasy X {10}
1. kairi

A young woman sat inside of the secret cove where she and her friends used to play as children she sat and remembered the good times they had~what do you wanna be when you grow up a young brunette said to a small girl. I want to be…a princess. What do you want to be? I wanna be a jester. A jester? The girl said. Yeah…to make the princess laugh! ~she smiled at the thought but the smile faded when she remembered the absence of her two best friends. She dismissed the thought and sat for some time just remembering the happier times of her life until a small child resembling wakka walked over and tapped her on the back .hi..uh, what is you're name.sakura she replied. Tell me a story please, she said.ok…um once there were three kids…living on an island this very island. there was a girl and two boys. The three of them were best friends, they always played together ,explored the island together, always were…happy. But one wanted to leave his name was riku. How sakura asked a raft…he thought…that they could leave the island on the raft. The girl knew it wasn't going to work, but she didn't want to miss out on anything, and she secretly didn't want them getting hurt and not knowing what to do because when she was with aeris,she thought her the power of healing, who's aeris,sakura butted in. she was I-I mean she knew. what do you mean bye "Was". she was killed…by sephiroth.oh, who's sephi-,sakura began. We have to finish the story remember?' Ok' sakura said. Then there was a big storm and Sora the other boy bravely tried his best to save the raft and our boats. Then he ended up finding this "key blade". and I didn't see either of my friends until after defeated Ansem. Sakura was just about to ask who ansem was when the girl said ansem was an evil fiend. when they get back they will explain…everything. Did she love this 'sora' with all of her heart she said . Just then wakka walked over to them what ya doin' now ,ya?daddy! Sakura said as she hugged him.the nice lady's telling' me a story. Ok, go in the house now sakura, ya. Awww.sakura said like she was frustrated.when she was out of plain view wakka asked ,so what story did you tell sakura ,kairi?mine she said sadly .it's been 7 years now they're not coming back now kairi.wakka said. That's not true kairi almot screamed.Sora promised…that he would come back to me!!!and she walked away,she felt tears streaming down her face.she knew he was right it was just hard to except the truth,but she still had a small glimmer of hope deep down that they would return. Then she heard wakka say "kairi,if you ever get lonely me and lu say it's alright to stay wit us ,ya?thanks wakka,she answered. 


	2. sora's story part 1

I have dedicated this story to sora lover:angel of darkness. Without her help I would have never figured out how to put my story on the site ^_~` 

Sora looked out his hotel window he saw shooting stars out tonight .he remembered riku, kairi and him used to sit and watch the shooting stars~~~wow!look Sora a shooting star kairi said excitedly.wow!sora and riku said. wow, it sure is beautiful tonight just like you are kai *kairi giggles* thank you sora, she said~~~he missed Riku and kairi…especially kairi, her charm, her wit, and most of all her kisses.sora smiled at the thought.he sighed then he rolled onto his back. he really didn't want Donald and goofy to know about his "secret"love for kairi, maybe they already knew maby they didn't he didn't know.he wondered how the hell he was gonna get back to his island,his parents, and his kairi. He wondered if his parents gave up on him yet,and if kairi still loved him as he loved her he. Rolled over to his side and went to sleep.he awoke with the sound of the phone."Damn phone"he said to himself .he picked up the phone. Uh…hello?Wake up call 6:00 for mr.Sora room 127.Hey I didn't order a wake up call he thought then it hit him they had to catch a boat to some place called kilika leaving at 6:30.they were in the village of besaid. Hey this is where wakka said he'd been from ,Sora thought. Oh well,he said.he packed up all of his belongings in a little backpack he bought {all of those key chains were getting heavy}and ran out the door. *outside the hotel* Sora saw Donald and Goofy looking impatient. Sorry guys , sora said. I thought we agreed on 6:05!Donald yelled.Sora looked at the small clock behind him 6:25.oh shit ,the boat! Now Sora, what did we say about that cursing, goofy said.no time sora said. and ran down the street. 

It was about a five minute run and in know time they were there.ticket please the lady said.the three gave the lady their tickets.~~nine hours later they faced the rubble of the once proud city of kilika.Sora saw people crying their faces cringed in sorrow,buildings crushed and torn.when the boat stopped sora stepped off.wh-what happened here, Sora asked a little shaken up by the sight. a young woman with tear stained eyes walked up to them. Sin…came and destroyed…my home.tears swelled up in her eyes. It killed my son…and the rest of my family and friends. Sora suddenly felt pity for the young woman. she suddenly burst out crying. I sware as long as I live…I will avenge my family and friends…and I will drive sin away from kilika for good!!! She said in an angry tone. The thing I hate most about sin is…only a summoner can destroy it and you have to be…born a summoner be come one. I am…going to besaid to join the crusaders tomorrow, The crusaders are Spira's army, they drive sin away from cities and towns. Then a small boy walked up to them,Sora could tell he'd been crying too. We've been having a calm for the past ten years , a calm is when someone drives sin away…it will not return…for ten years.ok…let me get this straight…there is an evil fiend called "Sin"that no one can destroy just drive it away,and once someone does that city has a ten year peace called a calm? All the people around him shook their heads sadly. Gosh…I wish there was something we could do,Donald said. ~ 

If it was good tell me ok? if it was bad still tell me it won't hurt me…much. Ok?

Have a nice day: kairi_2005


	3. sora's story part 2

~continuing from the last chapter 

Later that evening , sora 's group found a suitable place to stay that wasn't either torn to shreds or was closed…sora lied down on yet another hotel bed. When is this going to end? Constantly on the move, it felt strange to him also to be staying in a place where all of those people… died , He felt an unwanted tingle down his spine. He also wondered what riku and kairi were doing right about now… and if his parents lost hope of him ever coming back … and kairi , if she was still waiting… for he and riku to return to her. He was growing tired of these questions so he tried to fall asleep~ 

sora found himself on destiny Islands beach. He saw kairi running up to him Sora!!! she screamed she ran up and gave him and gave him a big hug. he saw tears streaming down her face. Oh sora , I missed you so much I knew you'd come back to me! I … missed you too kairi , but… I am sorry. Sorry? A very confused kairi looked at the boy with a what-are-you-talking-about-sora look on her face. I…couldn't find… Riku. He went too far Into darkness and he… lost the Light. Oh sora , kairi said she had now burst into tears . Then he saw her fall into water , He didn't know where the water came from , suddenly he realized he wasn't on destiny Islands any more. Then he saw kairi fly up high out of the water. KAIRI!!! sora screamed at the top of his lungs . Sora. She said with a ghost like quality about it. then she flew right at sora. But instead of flying Into sora like she should have… she flew straight through him! Sora screamed with the rest of the voice he had. KAIRI!!! Then he saw a heartless shaking him from behind his back.~

Come on you big palooka wake up! Kairi…huh? sora said hoarsely. Do you want us to get kicked out Donald said? Uh…no! then shut up! Donald said as if he were very tired. Hyuck ya wolk up half the hotel! {kr2_5 translation: ha! You waked up half of the hotel } Sorry guys sora said I had a drea-er nightmare it won't happen again… I hope. Sora then realized he was sweating badly {sin crushed the part of the building were the air conditioner for the whole hotel happened to be } and as Donald and goofy walked out of the room he got dressed to go for a walk.~

Outside~ 

Ooh that breeze feels good , he thought. he started walking down the block when he froze he saw two young lovers holding each other in each other's arms telling each other how much they love each other…him and kairi used to do that. ~

I love you more than…the ocean and the sky and every thing in between a fourteen year old girl said to a fourteen year old boy . I love you more than life itself , the boy replied I guess nothing can beat that the girl replied then started singing , kaze ga yose Ta kotoba ni oyoida kokero , kumo ga hakobu…~ 

Sora felt his stomach drop . He then decided to walk the other way…

Too all my reviewers I am going to reply in the last chapter. Oh yeah , bob 

{the cat that sora lover:angel of darkness gave to me} says hi {=^-^=} 


End file.
